Rumors
by Dimitri t
Summary: It’s still Clark’s fault. Rumors about Wally, Bruce, and John are circulating and they’re kind of…weird. So the best solution is to get it out in the open…right? …uh. Follow Up to '3x5 Index Cards'
1. Three

Rumors

I don't own Justice League: Unlimited

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: Pg-13, per usual.

Series: Follows 3x5 Index Cards, which follows Secrets. I think this is officially a series. Sweet.

Pairing: Main: Bruce/John/Wally. Why? Because I can! Duh. Side: Diana/Babs, Don/Hart. Kara/Jimmy, Canary/Arrow. Past John/Shayera and John/Vixen. And if you see something that resembles Clark/Luthor I was watching Smallville when inspiration hit… That show perverts the mind.

Notes: I'm three-fourths done with the next chapter of You and I Got Something. Unless of course it's already out, in which case I'm done with it! Eh. Plus I'm indulging my urge to write Dove and Hart some more.

Warnings: Slash, Threesome Slash, Bruce's snarky sense of humor, John's biting sarcasm, Wally's dirty mind, and Wally's reoccurring conspiracy theories. Scary Hawk, Oblivious Dove, and Nosy Superpeople.

Summery: It's still Clark's fault. Rumors about Wally, Bruce, and John are circulating and they're kind of…weird. So the best solution is to get it out in the open…right? …uh.

-

Rumors

Part the First

-

Have you ever had that thing happen to you? You know the thing. The one where you walk into a room and everyone inside goes silent and you can't help but feel like they were talking about you. Only really screw just feeling it, because _damn it, _they were talking about you. They had to be talking about you or else they wouldn't need to go silent like that.

So. Have you ever had that happen to you?

Because that's what happened to Wally West when he ambled into the break room one fine Monday afternoon. That was sarcasm by the way. Wally had a tendency to be sarcastic. He'd picked it up from his lovers, both of who had very dry senses of humor.

No…really dry. Like so dry cacti could grow in their direct vicinity and droughts began to look like floods. Yeah. _That_ dry.

No, this particular Monday had sucked from the moment he woke up in his apartment. The problem was, to be blunt, that he'd woken up in his apartment. Alone. As in without John Stewart or Bruce Wayne (Yes that Bruce Wayne) in the bed with him. That was a terrible way to wake up in Wally's humble opinion.

Especially since that was how he'd gone to sleep. It was a tragedy really. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad except he'd gone to bed like that for a week now and woken up the same way and he was starting to get cranky. He knew it was lame and reeked of 'stupid teenager shit' but the lack of sex was not a pleasant thing.

He knew he shouldn't be whining. Bruce was up to his ears in chaos ever since Joker had announced he planned to run for Mayor, prompting all of the local criminals to support him. Violently. John was off planet taking care of some kind of Lantern stuff, Wally was not ashamed to admit he'd zoned out when his lover had been explaining himself, and wouldn't be back for a few days yet.

Beyond that Downtown Central City was under four inches of water thanks to the fact it had been raining for almost two weeks straight. Wally was beginning to suspect it wasn't just naturally occurring rain and had sent Kid Flash (Otherwise known as his name stealing 'cousin' Bart) off to check out a few leads. He'd then begged Piper to keep an eye on the kid and had only achieved that by promising to get Dove to go out with him.

Which was going to result in some damage to Wally's person, that much was for certain. Even if he somehow managed to get past the severely over-protective Hawk to talk to Don, there was no way he'd avoid the other man forever.

He cringed at the thought of what Hank might do to him when he found out Wally was trying to set his 'precious baby brother' up with an ex-criminal.

Oh yeah. That was going to hurt.

Anyway, all of the was the reason Wally had walked into the suddenly silent room. He needed to find Dove. Best to get the living hell knocked out of him now, so he could heal before Bruce and John were around and save Hawk an ass kicking of his own.

Bruce and John had developed this nasty habit of blowing things up when they threatened him. For the life of him Wally couldn't understand why they did it…oh wait! It was because he was incredibly sexy and had stamina that made even Bruce envious. Who wouldn't want to keep him in peak psychical condition at all times when he had all of that working for him?

He'd almost forgotten for a minute there.

He considered the way everyone was pointedly not looking at him or speak and decided to head for Black Canary and Green Arrow, because he knew that Arrow was entirely too rude to be anything be blunt and honest with him.

He didn't bother sitting down and, after nodding a greeting to Canary who smiled, albeit it was a touched strained.

"Have either of you seen Dove? And if so, was he by chance alone?" And really that sounded a lot more…shifty than it was meant to be. Still, he had to at least speak to Don in private long enough to convince him to give Hartley a chance before Hawk pounded him.

Arrow arched an eyebrow and Canary turned a slight shade of pink before looking the other way. Wally blinked at her. O-kay then…

"Yeah, I think I saw him around the library. Hawk's training with Supes."

"Thanks man." Wally smiled widely. "You just helped me postpone the inevitable Hawk-induced body cast I'm about to work my way into." He straightened up and, pretending he didn't feel the dozens of eyes burning into his back, walked towards the library.

Why did they have a library? He wasn't sure. But they did. Wally didn't use it much. Until they stored chocolate, comics, or video games in there he just didn't give a damn.

Thankfully not using it didn't mean he didn't know where to find it and, five minutes later, he was outside of the library and about to walk in just as Don came walking out. Finally something was actually going his way.

This probably meant things were about to get a lot worse. That was just the way his luck liked to run.

"Hey, Don!"

The blond turned and blinked at him curiously before flashing him that patented 'I'm the nicest guy in the entire world' smile he was famous for. Or at least that was how Wally interpreted it and he wasn't exactly known for his skill in reading the more subtle things. That's what he had Bruce for after all.

"Hey Wally, what's up?"

Wally liked Don and honestly how could he not? Even Bruce grudgingly admitted that Don was a good guy at heart, if not a little 'naïve and idealistic'. John preferred Hawk, but that was only because John had serious mental issues that Wally wasn't even going to attempt to get into.

After all, last time someone had attempted to get into their heads they'd ended up sleeping with Bruce. Not the most sane of actions, that much was for certain.

"I was wondering…wait." He frowned. He didn't even know if Dove actually swung that way. After all, being a peace loving hippie type didn't make you gay; it just meant you were in the wrong line of work. This was a potentially awkward and even more painful situation than he'd originally thought. "Damn."

"Something wrong?"

He sighed. "Your brother is so going to kick my ass for this." Don blinked at him in something resembling confusion. "Don't take this the wrong way or get all offended or anything like that because I'd hate to have to start ducking your brother on a permanent basis, but do you by chance like guys?"

Don's eyes went wide and he looked around almost nervously. "Wally…you aren't…you know, asking me out are you? Because you're a nice guy and you aren't hard on the eyes or anything-"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Don said distractedly. "But I don't want to risk my neck for a date. If you and John are having…problems or…not having problems or-"

"Don I am asking you out but not for myself." He wanted to laugh. Sure, Don was a nice guy but that would just be…greedy of him. If anything Don looked slightly more panicked than he had before.

"I think maybe I should-"

"Haven't you gotten tired of taking all the hot guys off the market Flash?" Kara's very annoyed voice came from inside the library. She poked her head out and scowled at him. "Leave some for the rest of the human, and not so human, race okay?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

She sneered. "Doesn't stop you does it?" With that she vanished back inside leaving Wally to stare after her in confusion. …Whatever. He didn't have time for weird teenage girls right now. Hell, he hadn't had time for them when he was a teenager…

He took Don by the arm and started to tug him down the hallway. "Look I have a friend, Piper. Maybe you've heard of him or something?" He got a shaky nod it return. "Great. He's hot for your body or…something." He shrugged absently. "I promised I'd try to get you to go out with him. Work with me here? Just a date and then when you find his personality to be completely abhorrent-" Yes he knew words like abhorrent. "You can tell him to fuck off. How's that sound?"

"Wait!" Don came a halt and made Wally stop as well. "You're asking me out for a friend?"

"Yeah. I already told you I wasn't asking for myself."

Don nodded sheepishly. "Right. I thought…well. Doesn't matter what I thought now. Sure Wal, it's fine. I need to get out but for some odd reason guys keep running off."

"I owe you." Wally flashed him a smile and decided not to point out that Don's brother was probably what caused guys to run off. "I'll call you with details later. And if you could not tell Hank I would be really appreciative."

"But…why?"

Wally sighed. So naïve. "Forget it. Thanks again."

-

-

-

Next Part: Hank tracks down Wally who finds about certain rumors and tries to smack Clark's head in with a blunt object. It doesn't work.


	2. Two

Rumors

Notes: I've found that stories that are humor write faster than stories that aren't. So this may write faster than _You and I got something_ but don't worry! I'm working away. I'm strangely motivated at the moment.

Part Two: In which Hank tracks down Wally, Wally displays that he can do serious and scary as well as his lovers (more or less), and Clark is smacked with a lead pipe. And then, in a rare display of stupidity, Clark agrees to help Wally out. Slightly less amusing and a bit more angsty.

-

Rumors

Maturity or Something Like it

-

Wally yawned as he plodded through the halls of the tower, numbly avoiding the staff and the other hero's wandering about as well. He was kind of bored actually. It was tragic, a clinically bored superhero type guy. He half-wished someone would get around to invading the earth or trying to take over or something, so he could find something to do.

Which was really bad. Wishing for violence. Shame on him.

He yawned again, glancing around. He was in the hallway where some of the newer members private rooms were. He and the other original six had rooms in the same wing, along with Robin, Oracle (who shared with Diana) Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Superboy. Apparently the whole 'original' thing occasionally got interpreted to mean 'Baby-sitters and Mentors of the Team Titans'.

Wally had to admit it kind of sucked on occasion to be the guy in the middle. The other Leaguers had, on average, a decade on him and the younger kids were…well, younger. The former Teen Titans had a wing around up here but damn if they were ever around when Wally managed to locate it.

Maybe he should just head back to Central City and check up on Piper and Kid Flash again. He'd talked to Piper before, informing him that he now had a date with Dove and had better take good care of the kid, to which his friend had rolled his eyes. So far they hadn't found anything, though they'd uncovered a few semi-promising leads.

Though he did kind of need to speak to Don again about that whole date thing before he ran off for an extended amount of time.

"Flash!" Speaking of Don.

Hawk had rounded a corner, glowering and eying him dangerously. And damn, but he didn't look the least bit amused. Not that Wally was at all surprised by that.

He sighed, rocking back on his heels and waiting for Hawk to get to a distance that didn't require yelling at each other down the hallway. Sure, he was tempted to run away and hide someone (Bruce's room maybe. He couldn't imagine anyone being able to break in there.

Including him most likely. Bruce had that place locked up tight. Wally had only ventured inside there on one occasion and that was just because he had, literally, drawn the short straw. Bats had once again being melded to his computer so John had 'nominated' him to go and get the other man.

Ha. Nominated. Asshole.

Waiting for Hank proved to be far from his smartest idea ever. He was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pressed again the wall. Hank's glare was fierce and Wally was willing to swear he could feel the heat from his gaze. Oh well. He'd expected this, right?

…And yet, somehow, one was never really prepared for an ass kicking.

"Hi Hank." He tried to keep his tone level. "I take it you heard about my talk with Don." 'And are here to kill me.' How nice. He really didn't want to die right now, bored and sex deprived.

If possible the intensity of Hank's glare increased. Yeah, he'd heard. "So you aren't even going to try and deny it?"

Wally shrugged as much as he could. "Don't see a point. I mean you already talked to Don right?" Hank blinked and Wally could tell, just by the way his expression changed that he hadn't. He frowned. "You're going to beat me up without even talking to your brother first?"

"I don't need to talk to Don." Hank's glare was back. "I don't need Don to tell me that you asked him out, people saw you. Look Wally, I don't approve of…that, but Don's my brother and whatever floats his boat, you know, so I look out for him the best I can. I don't care what you do with John and the bat even though I know it's wrong-"

"I actually didn't ask Don out."

"And someone should tell him. John's a good guy and what you're doing is really fucked up-"

Wally blinked as something caught up with his brain. Had Hank said what he did with John and _the bat_? What the hell did Hank know about what he did with John and Bruce? Why was he even using the three of together in a sentence!

Was Wally panicking? Nope. Not at all.

He was lying. Badly. To himself of all people. Damn.

They had never really spoken about it but Wally had pretty much assumed their relationship was something they were keeping to themselves for…however long it lasted. There had been enough of a stir when he and John had come clean (in their usual 'misadventure' fashion) Bruce wasn't big on the teamwork thing, but he didn't like when things were shaken up and people were distracted by rumors and gossip.

Damn is this wasn't going to be distracting at hell. Flash, Green Lantern, and Batman in some twisted and perverse threesome relationship.

Only not. It really wasn't twisted or perverse or any of those things some people probably would have thought. It was surprisingly…comfortable. John and Bruce complemented each other in a surprising way, both deadpan and serious though it was Bruce, shock of shocks, who was more prone to smile and allow Wally to distract him from anything save League business and John who kept everything in order with that scary machine-like military mind.

Batman was a machine, yeah, but Bruce wasn't. He was…something else.

Stupid multiple personalities. At least it was just Bruce who had them. Green Lantern and John Stewart were pretty much the same person, just minus the costume, a fact that he knew worried John from time to time. He thought John was fading and at times only Lantern existed. Which was stupid as far as Wally was concerned.

But Wally was getting off topic. Bruce and John and their host of issues could do that to him from time to time.

It was comfortable with them. Wally liked it. He was used to it and it was part of how his life worked; the two of them just…being there with him. He didn't want to just…give it up but Batman was the sort of guy who let go of all…attachments for the sake of the mission. Bruce might let go for appearances sake.

Neither of which appealed to him.

If this was out, seriously Bruce might leave.

Safe to say Wally had gone from bored to mildly pissed off.

"Yo, Hank, shut up!" Hank stopped and stared at him, mouth hanging open. Wally pushed him away and shook his head. "Thanks. Now please, slowly, repeat what you just said to me."

(Wally didn't know it but he could actually be scary when he wanted to. He stood to his full height and in spite of Hank being taller seemed to tower over the other hero. His eyes were narrowed in a glare fairly reminiscent of one of Batman's best, though his eyes were almost as indifferent as Lantern's could be. He'd picked up a few tricks over the past months.)

"Um." Hank seemed to be struck silent. Something about suddenly scary Wally and being told to shut up was playing hell on his brain. Finally, seeing the impatient look, he retold the gist of his statement. "I don't care what you're playing at with Lantern and Batman but leave my little brother out of it."

"What makes you think I'm 'playing' at anything with anyone? You know I'm with John so why would Batman be involved." Hank would have rolled his eyes but Wally was still in 'scary mode' so he thought better of it.

"Everyone knows it." Wally's eye twitched. "I heard Vixen and Wonder Woman talking about it."

"Wonder Woman?" He frowned. Diana? Talking about him? Behind his back? No way. That just wasn't…Diana. They were friends and even if they weren't she didn't have an actual dishonest bone in her body. She'd never seemed to have a problem confronting people before.

"Well she was on your side." Hank said warily. "She told Vixen you wouldn't fool around on John behind his back, Vixen didn't seem to agree, Wonder Woman tried to break her spine…"

"Oh." Wally brightened. That was certainly more like that Princess he knew. "One last thing: Do you know where this thing started at?"

"Superman." Hank said then, noting the skeptical look Wally was wearing, shrugged again. "That'd what Kara said. She's the one who told me you asked Don out."

So that's why she'd been acting like that. She thought Wally was adding another notch to his belt in the form of Don, whom the redhead knew she was decent friends with. They both had that clinically sunny disposition and streak of optimism. (Though, seriously, he was flattered they thought he was the belt notching type. This backed up his whole 'I'm just too damn sexy for my own good' theory that Bruce and John kept shooting down.)

Still. Clark? Though it made sense. Clark knew, thanks to Bruce's strange urge to traumatize the alien as much as possible whenever possible. And Don must have thought he had some strange kinky proposition going on, which explained the near hyperventilating he'd done.

"I don't want to date your brother. He's too perky for my tastes. I set him up with a friend so after you talk to Don you can come and beat me up for introducing him to a convict. Later."

He ran off, intent on finding Clark, and left Hank standing in the middle of the hallway. A few moments later Don happened to be walking past and, upon seeing his bother in a semi-comatose state, walked over to see what was wrong with him. He poked Hank, frowning at his older brother.

"Hank-"

"You're going on a date with a con? What the hell is wrong with you?"

-

-

Clark got a call from Wally to come down to the hanger and help him with something. Clark was, understandably, a little wary because of all those damn rumors that somehow seemed to come back to him. But after a moment of thinking it over he decided to go. Hell, it was Wally after all, what was the worst he could do?

Besides, from what he'd seen Wally didn't even realize people were talking about him yet, so maybe it was something perfectly innocent and benign.

_Crack!_

That was the sound of a lead pipe breaking over Clark's head. One piece fell to the floor and then the other was more or less tossed to the side while Wally swore and rubbed his now sore arms.

"Shit your head it hard."

Clark rubbed the back of his head, which didn't really hurt. The pipe had stung a little bit though. That aside, was Wally fucking insane? Or maybe he'd been possessed or something…yes. That would explain it. There was something in Wally's body making him do stupid things.

…Wait…no. That idiotic statement was pure Wally.

"You just hit me with a pipe."

"Yeah." Wally frowned while shutting the door Clark had just come through. For the first time the older man noticed that everyone was…well, gone. "Oh stop looking at me like that. You'll be fine."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You would know, considering how often you've been hit with falling shrapnel."

"That hasn't happened for months!" Wally looked offended. The nerve. They really had to get back to the important issue here.

"You. Just. Hit. Me. With. A. Pipe."

"I know. I feel a lot less angry, thanks." Wally waved that off and glared at Clark accusingly. "You're spreading rumors about us."

"Oh. That." Should have known not even he would stay in the dark forever. He'd really been hoping though.

"So…you really are spreading rumors?" Wally blinked. "Really?"

"No. Not…really." Clark wasn't over the pipe thing yet. "You know most people would have asked before they started swinging."

"You're lucky I didn't let it slip to Bruce you were spreading rumors."

That was true. Bruce had a tendency to make Clark's life pretty damn unbearable when he was in a foul mood. You wouldn't have thought him for the spiteful vindictive type but he could be pretty spiteful when he wanted to be. So, on the grounds that Wally had only hit him and not gotten him on Bruce's bad side, he decided to let it slide.

"Well I'm not, really." He frowned, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "I was on the phone with Bruce, with mental images I didn't need, and Kara and Kon were around and you know how those two can be about things." Teenagers…

"Everyone thinks I'm some kind of slut!" The redhead was whining now. He had his arms over his chest, looked five seconds away from pouting and…well, he was whining. That, combined with the threat to tell Bruce was kind of making Wally look like a five year old.

He said as much and got flipped the bird for his trouble.

"Everyone doesn't think you're a slut. Some of them think you're just a pervert." Clark wasn't helping, not really. He knew taunting Wally was wrong but even he had a mild sense of humor that he would never admit to in front of Bruce. "Some think you and John are total bastards and seduced Bruce into your bed while he was heartbroken over Diana."

Which is funny, in a way. The idea of someone seducing Batman or Bruce Wayne, or otherwise getting him to do something he wouldn't normally do. It was…laughable. But that's why these things were rumors and nothing more.

Flash muttered something that was mostly likely very rude before sighing. "Fucking fantastic. You know this is your fault, again."

"…Again?"

"Yes! First that stupid psychiatrist thing which somehow ended with us sleeping together and now this. You are a…sucky friend." Wally finished a bit lamely. He just looked like of tired and defeated now.

Clark frowned. "You should be thanking me for the first one. It's not like you're upset about it. I mean it's pretty obvious you care about them both."

"Well, yeah but-"

"So who cares what everyone else thinks?" Clark said reasonably. And he wondered really, why did Wally care? It wasn't really Wally's style, getting all worked up over what everyone else thought about him and his relationships. He hadn't cared when people found out about him and John, going so far as to touch and kiss John in public just to watch other people get flustered and leave the room.

Clark remembered how John had just smiled and shook his head, seemingly content to let Wally use him to piss other people off. Not that Clark was surprised by that. John liked to upset and confuse people, though he liked to work more subtly than Wally. Bruce…well, he was all subtly when Batman was concerned but when it came to being an asshole he was pretty blatant about it.

"Bruce will care. John too, maybe." Wally muttered. "They have images you know."

Clark bit his tongue to keep from saying that if John cared about his image than they wouldn't have an out in the open relationship, because dating Wally just wasn't good for anyone's image. Being with Bruce as well might give John's image a boost.

"I doubt John would care. And Bruce…well." Bruce was as unpredictable as Batman was. You couldn't be sure what he was going to do. He wouldn't put it past him to break off whatever he had with John and Wally but it also wouldn't surprise him in the last and Bruce just shrugged it off.

Wally was staring at the floor hard and it took a few moments for Clark to realize this was really, genuinely bothering the younger man. He was really worked up over it.

"Do you want me to talk to Bruce?"

"He doesn't like you."

"Thanks Wal."

"Well he doesn't."

Clark shrugged. "You'd be surprised how well we can get along when we aren't trying to save the world." He was lying. He and Bruce pretty much did their best to drive each other insane out of costume, but it wasn't because they didn't like each other. It was just…fun in a really perverse and un-Superman like way. "Besides…I guess I owe you for letting Kara and Kon going this far."

He was so going to make them work for this one. Weeks in the field back home. No powers. Just…work until he was satisfied that they felt appropriately repentant. And then he'd make them work for another week. With no TV or dates. Yes. …Clark could do mean when he wanted to.

Wally still seemed reluctant but nodded and straightened up. "I have to get back to the city. I've got Piper and Kid 'investigating'."

Clark nodded and waved him off. Then, with a slight frown, called after him. "I am not a sucky friend!"

Wally's laughter echoed in the tower as he ran from the transport pad. Clark frowned again (Because he wasn't a bad friend) then ran his fingers through his had.

Off to see Bruce then.

…He was going to need a bottle of aspirin for this no doubt.

-

Hap: Two days baby! Two days! I rock.

Hikari: Yes, I was all happy to see Wally. I quite literally knocked my boyfriend on his ass when he tried to change the channel. Stupid boyfriend.

Nameless: Oddly enough they aren't totally off the wall. Wally is just…a trouble magnet. Poor guy.

Sporks: Thank you.

Ellen: Yeah, Don was…stupid. And his mind was in the gutter. Shame on him. But that's why we like him. And yes, Piper is very happy. We'll see some of him later. And yes, Bruce, Wally, and John are issue ridden. Weirdos.


	3. Three

Rumors

Ellen: I'm inclined to agree. I know Lex is evil eventually but Smallville has me convinced that Clark drove him to it. (I'm also convinced Lex knows Clark is Supes, since he's seen Clark sans glasses thousands of times.) But that's a story for later.

Nameless: It's true, Hank and Dove are just… Well, I'm convinced they could make some awesome comic relief. That's why Wally and Don get along so well; they're both goofy. And, since I have no plans to crush Don under a building, it should be interesting. To say the least. And yes. One day Clark is going to snap. At which point he'll A) join Lex and try to take over the world B) move down the morbid end of the JL spectrum, leaving Diana and Don at the 'perky' end all alone.

Hap: The conversation is actually more…snarky that anything else. Lots of back and forth and 'I know this' and 'but I've done this' and…yeah. It's all screwy. The world's finest…

Sarky: Ah, but wouldn't we all love those three as 'friends'? Or just to be allowed to watch…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

Straws

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He was crouched on top of the warehouse along the docks, watching as the fog rolled in and covered the ground. He was across a small stretch from the place the Gotham museum was storing their American Heroes exhibit until they could get it all looked over and moved into the museum later this week. He'd gotten word that Catwoman was in town and planned to make a bid for it in order to have a peace of 'Great American History' with her.

In honor of the absurd justice system somehow working in Joker's favor of course. He'd not only be released (Again) but he was now planning to run for mayor of the city. And actually had a chance, now that the current mayor had been caught in a...compromising position with a fifteen-year-old girl.

Times like this a Justice Lord type situation didn't seem like such a bad idea. People were so stupid. This was actually worse than Lex Luthor being ahead in the presidential polls. At least Luthor wasn't totally insane.

Just partially. And most of that was Clark's fault.

He sighed as the less than discreet sound of something touching down on the roof. Would it kill the kid to learn a little subtly?

"We have really got to stop meeting like this." Superman's tone was oddly cheerful considering that it was midnight, he was in Gotham, it was December, and was talking to Batman. In fact it was so cheerful Batman knew he was up to something almost immediately.

He frowned. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you know I'm not against the idea of shoving certain green minerals down your throat and laughing while you choke on them."

The younger man snorted. "You see Bruce; this is why you need therapy."

He glanced sideways at Superman, who stood out starkly against the shadows in his bright royal blue and red costume. This was fine for flying around his city while driving a certain egomaniacal scientist-turned-politician to distraction, but it didn't work so well in the dark bleakness of Gotham.

"I would still like to kill you for that."

Clark snorted darkly, all pretense of Earth's alien golden boy dropping away. It never took Bruce long to break through that shinning pearly exterior to get to the actual man underneath. The man was more bearable than the myth, thank god for Bruce's sanity.

(Somewhere Wally and John snorted.)

"I'd love for you to try."

"Now who's expressing unhealthy desires?" He turned around completely, trusting Clark to let him know if he saw anything out of the ordinary. He was a pain in the ass like no other, but he was a trustworthy pain in the ass.

Clark shrugged and leaned against the leg of the water tower whose shadow he was been half-hidden within. "There is nothing so as unhealthy as sleeping with Wally and John. Besides I think I'm allowed to…express…"

"Masochistic wishes?" He guessed, smirking. Clark didn't even blink.

"I suppose. I'm indestructible after all." He rubbed the back of his head, almost wincing as if in some remembered pain. Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend hit me with a lead pipe."

"Wally hit you with a lead pipe." Clark's lips twitched. Probably because he had known it was Wally without asking. Even if John hadn't been…elsewhere he would have known it was Wally. The redhead was more prone to immediate reactions where as John was more like…a pressure cooker. He worked up to something really terrible and sick and twisted.

John may have actually needed therapy. …not that he was going to be the one to suggest it. He liked keeping all of his important bits (and even the less important parts) right where they were supposed to be.

"Yes."

He considered pointing out that Wally wasn't his boyfriend. Wally was a grown man after all, even if he never acted his age, and Bruce really didn't need any more pedophile rumors circulating. You take on a few teenage assistants and people lost their damn minds… He was pretty sure it had something to do with Catholic Priests but it was entirely too un-PC for him to think about.

"Did it hurt?"

Clark blinked slowly. "A little bit." Bruce nodded. He'd be sure to do something nice for Wally later, if he ever got a chance to take a break. Almost as if Clark was reading his mind he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you feel motivated to reward him but wouldn't you at least like to know why he was moved to random acts of violence?"

"I doubt it was random."

"Bruce…"

"Does it matter why he did it?"

"Would I be here if it didn't?"

"You're here about Wally? Did you kill him?"

"No…"

"Then no, not really." He shrugged a bit. "I'm not Wally's keeper Clark. You'll have to track down John for that. He's about two galaxies over."

"Funny." Not really. He'd been serious. John was much better at keeping up with Wally than he was. Probably the extra practice. "The basic gist is that the entire tower kind of knows you're all sleeping with each other, in one form or another. It's my fault, I let Kon and Kara run off with it and didn't stop them so I'll handle that end of it."

That gave him a moment's pause.

He didn't particularly care what people thought they knew about him and his personal affairs but at the same time he'd never really be fond of people talking about him behind his back. He knew it tended to happen to people viewed as 'leaders' or in a position of power but he'd never really approved of it. (How'd he ended up as a leader was beyond him, since he seemed to recall being resolved to be as involved as little as possible with the league beyond the financial things.)

He frowned, considering. There were a number of people who stayed away from John and Wally because of their relationship for various reasons. Odds are this would make those same people stay even further away from all three of them. This probably wouldn't help his 'eccentric' reputation any, sleeping with the poster child for Ritalin and a man who could easily be more of a workaholic than he was.

At least Bruce Wayne had a social life. John Stewart…didn't.

There would probably been some tension caused and the rumors would undoubtedly continue to circulate. Rumors made an uncomfortable work place, especially when friends were involved. People on side of a fence would clash with those on the other.

He could picture the ensuing problems very well.

"Why're you telling me this? I would have figured it out."

"…I wasn't planning to actually." Strange how he looked both contrite and smug at the same time. "But Wally caught on and…so here I am."

"You thought that, on a space station floating a couple hundred miles above the earth filled with people who do nothing but save the world and gossip, that Wally wouldn't catch on?" He wasn't sure if he was offended on Wally's behalf or just amused by it. Clark shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, so Wally caught on. He's mad at you? Did he tell you what a terrible friend you are? Again."

There was a long silence and an embarrassed look that pretty much answered his question.

"You know he's using your massive guilt complex against you don't you?"

"Yes…but this was actually my fault so-"

"Obviously." He stood up. It was late or early if you wished, and if Selina hadn't struck already it was doubtful that she intended to. "So what did he guilt you into doing this time? Breaking the news to me?"

That didn't make sense. Sure he wasn't fond of being talked about but Wally couldn't really think having Clark inform him of the rumors would do anything except…distract him slightly. Picking at Clark was one of his favorite pastimes. He was just so…easy to get riled up and after all of these years of dealing with the most insane of villains it was…well, fun to play head games and not worry about everyone within a mile radius dying.

"Kind of."

"He could have done it himself."

"He thought you'd be upset."

He frowned. "At him?"

Clark shrugged slightly. Bruce shook his head. He knew he could be a little…temperamental from time to time, especially when Gotham was being stricken with selective amnesia and insanity, but still… He thought that by now Wally knew him well enough to know he didn't deflect anger or blame onto people. …as much as he used to.

One good left hook from John to the jaw had taught him the value of letting blame stay with those who deserved it. On the upside Wally had been kind of nice to apply ice to both his face and John's hand later on. After laughing himself stupid of course.

Still Wally shouldn't have thought he'd be upset with him. It didn't make any sense. At least he didn't think it made sense. Wally was almost as unpredictable as he was.

"Okay." He said, glancing at the warehouse on last time. He'd thought for sure tonight was the night. Looks like he'd be staking it out tomorrow too.

"What're you going to do?"

"On the grounds that we aren't sleeping together I don't think it's any of your concern." Clark looked like he might argue so Bruce decided to cut him off. "Letting rumors spread isn't wise you know. What would you do if everyone suddenly knew that you and a certain egomaniacal-sociopath-turned-politician were very close back in Kansas?"

Clark blinked slowly then squinted at him. Bruce just looked back at him. He wondered if this was the part where he finally pushed Clark off the deep end. Wally and John kept saying it was going to happen eventually but he'd had his doubts.

Then again Clark was wound pretty tight.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything. It's my job."

"Huh." He seemed to be thinking about something then shrugged. "I'll see you later. By the way Catwoman left. I told her you were seeing someone, two people actually, and she seemed pretty upset about it. Said something about looking up Harley and Ivy."

Bruce glared. Clark smirked before waving and taking off.

Damn it. Now he had to go track down the psycho's answer to women's lib. Not that he could blame Harley for her occasional exploits with Ivy. Working for Joker would do that to a person. Ivy was just…a plant lover. In a very strange and oftentimes disturbingly perverse way. And Selina…well. She was intriguing. Bruce considered her the one who'd always get away.

He'd never really liked the idea of having her locked up with the rest of them. Not that anyone ever stayed locked up around here. How they kept making parole or getting acquitted was beyond him. …well, not really. Apparently 'Batman' wasn't the best witness in the world, in that he never made any court appearances and it was impossible to subpoena him, and juries kept letting people go based on that.

Sometimes he had to agree with John on the 'people are fundamentally idiots' train of thought he seemed so fond of. Then again John was a whole new level of anti-social.

Funny considering how he'd probably dated more League members than anyone else.

Oh well. He had to go fix Clark's mess and think of a way to make him suffer. Maybe he'd just ask John for ideas later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wally was kind of worried. Well…kind of as in a lot. Letting Clark go off and talking to Bruce. This was a bad idea on so many different yet interconnected levels.

He should have said now. He should have just talked to Bruce himself. Curse his low self-worth. He was, at the moment, crashing in John's room. Not that there was anything wrong with his room…beyond not being able to see the floor anymore. It wasn't that he was some kind of super slob, because that wasn't it at all. He always left John's room the way he found it…

It was just that his space was his to do with as he wanted to. And if he wanted to trash it than so be it. He'd get around to cleaning it later on, when he needed something.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about this whole…rumor thing. He normally didn't pay much attention to what other people thought about him and had been known to go so far as to deliberately annoy everyone in his path.

…because…well, it was fun. He had some kind of undercover sadist tendencies…

The reason he was bothered was pretty simple: He didn't care but Bruce and John may have. And that would be bad. He hadn't things changing just when he got used to them.

The door slide open and he sat up, startled. The room was password protected and he could count on hand the number of people who had the password. Him, Bruce, John, and Clark. And Clark was only on that list because he sometimes put dents in things when he knocked.

"Don?"

"Hey." The blond smiled at him mildly then, with a scowl, reached to his side and pulled his brother into view. "Hope you don't mind. Clark let us in so we don't know the password."

"…"

Don nodded as if he'd actually said something then turned back to Hank. The look on his face went from friendly to flat out murderous instantly and, judging by the look on the elders face, he may have meant it.

"Now Hank."

A scowl before Hank muttered something. Don smacked him the arm and he winced, reaching up to rub it while glaring at his brother darkly. "I'm sorry I tried to strangle you Wally. I should know by now that my brother is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, learn how to reign in my silly over-protective streak, and not interfere in his personal affairs no matter who they may be with. I'm also sorry that I believe stupid rumors and jumped to conclusions without considering what kind of people you and my brother are."

This was all said in a practiced monotone as if was reading from cue cards. Wally couldn't help but wonder how many times Don had made him practice that little speech, because it was more Don-speak than Hank-speak, before deciding it was just right.

Don apparently wasn't satisfied yet. He crossed his arms over his chest and his glare intensified. Hank squirmed. Wally nearly choked on his laughter. Oh this was priceless. Shit he hoped those security cameras were catching this…

"…I should be grateful that you want to set my brother up with someone since, for some mysterious reason, every other guy my brother meets never calls back. So…thanks." Hank looked far from happy. "Happy now Don?"

"Exultant."

Hank muttered something that sounded like 'whatever' then turned and stalked off, Don waving at his back with a sardonic grin. Then he turned back to Wally and all traces of 'fierceness' were gone, replaced with the usual good natured and sunny smile.

"So. What's up?"

"That was damn impressive." Wally said while motioning the other man in.

Don nodded as he walked over and sat in the chair John kept by his desk. "It was wasn't it?"

"How'd you do it?"

"Years of positive reinforcement of course." Don's smile was a bit on the ironic side. "All of that 'psychology crap'," A fairly good imitation of Hank was used as he said the last two words. "I studied in college to learn how to settle things peacefully in action. For example, Hank burns water and if I don't cook there's a chance he won't eat. I mention that I'm afraid you're mad at me and that I hate cooking when people are mad at me and he's getting me to help him come up with an apology. He's unhappy about it but still thinks it's his idea."

"Wow. That's…kind of manipulative." Don arched an eyebrow and Wally sniffled dramatically. "I'm so proud of you! I know you could use your head for something useful."

"Thanks. I think." A blink then a shrug. "I did actually want to talk to you-"

"About Hart." Don rolled his eyes heavenward but blushed lightly. Wally smirked. "I wonder if this is how meddling mothers feel. Would you freak out if I said this was cute?"

Don snorted. "You have issues. Extensive deeply rooted issues."

"Yes. What's your point?"

"I was just commenting." He smiled wryly. "And now. I wanted to apologize as well. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like…everyone else. I should have said something to you at least."

Wally shrugged slightly. "Doesn't matter. Long as Bats and John aren't mad I'll be good."

"Still, I should have known better. There're all so silly. I mean, I know you wouldn't cheat on John and even if you did; Batman? He wouldn't go for that. And I don't think you could seduce much of anything-"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm irresistibly sexy."

"And…well. It was silly."

"Nah." He tilted his head off to the side. "I'm without a doubt sleeping with GL and Bats. Frequently, the last few weeks notwithstanding." Don's eyes were comically wide but Wally knew he hadn't quite reached the blond's limits yet. "And, for that matter, best sex ever. It takes incredibly special people to wear me out but they do-"

"Holy shit Wally, please! I don't want to know about your sex life." Don had his hands clamped over his ears and his eyes shut. Maybe he could read lips. He was also blushing brightly.

Wally laughed. Now he officially was in a good mood again. Disturbing people was always amusing. Between that, hitting Clark, and watching Hank apologize the rumors were pretty much non-important. Hopefully Bruce would take out his annoyance on Clark and all would be well in that department and John…well.

John was John. That pretty much summed it up.

He stood up walked over to the desk. Don was watching him like he half-expected Wally to start up again. He must smiled and pulled open a drawer. He found a pad of paper and a pen, which he knew would be there. John was responsibly predictable that way.

He scribbled quickly then handed it to Don. "Hart wants to meet you there. Leave your brother at home, please."

"Even I'm not that oblivious Wally." Don rolled his eyes. "I just fake it well. You doing anything tonight?"

"Nope."

"Wanna hang out."

"Aren't you worried about rumors?"

Don shrugged. "Considering what a prude everyone thinks I am, sleeping with you can only make me looked better."

"Oh. Maybe I should charge for my services then." Don choked back what sounded like a laugh while Wally frowned. "That sounded really…wrong."

Don nodded his agreement.

Wally was willing to chalk it all up to lack of sex.


	4. Four

Rumors

00000000000000

Chapter Four

Night Lights

00000000000000

John collapsed onto the bed in his quarters and closed his eyes, willing the Lantern costume away with a stray thought. He really wasn't feeling the whole undressing thing at the moment. He was beat. Peacekeeping missions were just so…damn annoying and draining in ways that they really shouldn't have been. He was starting to wish he could just destroy something, as opposed to talking nicely and trying to keep things from erupting between the factions trying to come together.

Peacekeeping just wasn't his shtick.

Plus, and he'd be damned if he admitted this anywhere except in his head, he kind of missed Wally and Bruce. Those two kind of had a way of getting under a guy's skin, even when he didn't want them there. John was strangely used to losing the important things and people in his life and, though it was cliché in a sense, he figured the less people he was attached to the less change he had of being hurt again.

He'd gotten used to closing himself off and being the hero who faded to the back of your mind after he rescued you, a comforting thought but little more. Batman was mysterious and occupied your mind for quite a time afterwards, Superman was inspiring, and Flash was manic and rapid and left you breathless. Green Lantern was none of those things.

He had grown content with such things.

At least until Wally had decided to make it his business to drive John as close to the edge of insanity as possible. Something about Wally tended to change a person's attitude and outlook on life, simply because he took everything so…he saw things for what they were. He moved at speeds most people couldn't believe and didn't have the time to waste for lies and dishonesty or hiding, except behind his mask, and there was something so…open about him.

That's what appealed to John, canceling out Wally's annoying quirks, tendency to babble, and crude mouth. He was just open and waiting and willing and always eager and it was strangely appealing to be around someone who was like that.

In essence the exact opposite of Bruce, who was guarded and kept his walls built up high, with a cruel sense of humor and carefully sharpened wit. Honesty was something Bruce wasn't overly acquainted with and he supposed Wally's nature held the same appeal for him.

Which could leave one wondering how he and Bruce could…work. They seemed so similar but in reality were very different. To John Bruce was…he wasn't as lonely. He seemed like he was, or perhaps should be, but he had built a very careful and caring family around him, who knew him and his secrets and were close to understanding him. For all his jaded 'big bag bitter bat' show he needed people around him and John just wasn't like that.

He was okay with being alone.

Family and friends and lovers…they all faded and left or betrayed or died. Wally and Bruce though…they were the closest to not being lonely that John had been in a very long time. In the past few months he'd allowed himself to grow comfortable and content with them around.

So. Yes. He kind of missed them. He liked being breathless and having his mind occupied. It was a nice change.

They were really starting to ruin his cold and indifferent image. If this thing ever got out his reputation was really gong to be shattered.

He found he didn't care much.

Something beeped. He opened his eyes, seeking out the source of the noise and settled on the duffle bag he'd brought along. Unless he was mistaken, and he sincerely doubted he was, that was the sound of his cell phone ringing. Why would a man like him have a cell phone?

Shit happened and he wasn't a big fan of J'onn's voice in his head. It caused headaches…

It was Wayne Tech, so he couldn't even drag up the proper amount of surprise over the fact it worked when he was two or three galaxies away. He wasn't even overly concerned about long distance, for obvious reasons. He rolled over, and rummaged through the bag and eventually came into contact with the phone. He flipped it open while sitting up.

"What?"

"Do you always answer that way?" Bruce sounded faintly amused. That was a good sign. That meant that no one had died…or else it meant Superman was dead and Bruce had killed him. Either way… John grunted and allowed his body to fall back onto his bed again. "Tired?"

"Understatement."

Bruce chuckled but the weariness slunk through the cracks in his voice. "Do you think you'll be done soon?"

"If there is a god, yes. They're supposed to sign the final treaty today. Then again they've said that everyday for a week…" John rubbed a hand over his forehead, eyes sliding shut much against his will. "I might be motivated to just kill the leader of one side and let the other army take over."

"I'm sure the Guardians would appreciate that." Bruce deadpanned.

John snorted. "Do you want me to pretend I care now or later?" Bruce made a noise that sounded almost thoughtful. John forced his eyes open and tried to focus on the pale blue of the wall. "What's wrong? Do you need me to hide a body?"

There was a pause. And then another, longer pause that actually started to worry John, just a little bit. He briefly considered which planets were best when it came to hiding bodies when Bruce laughed again. He relaxed.

"Not this time. But if that offer is still open after the election, maybe I'll take you up on it. Joker's ahead in the polls." He could almost feel Bruce rolling his eyes in annoyance. "It seems Clark's cousins are the eavesdropping talkative sort."

"I'm too tired for cryptic shit. Blunt please."

"Kon and Kara have been kind enough to tell everyone we're involved in some form or another, everyone thinks Wally's a slut, and Wally's having one of his 'self-worth' episodes."

"I keep telling him Prozac will fix that."

"Yes, that's what the world needs, Flash on Prozac." The amount of sarcasm Bruce managed to cram into a statement was truly impressive. It quite literally oozed.

John snorted then rubbed at his eyes. Awake…had to stay awake. "I don't care."

"That Flash on Prozac is potentially mentally scarring?"

"That everyone knows. Clark's cousins will have to suffer of course." John kept his tone light. Bruce stayed silent. It was for the best. "We'll just…let it sort itself out."

"What about Wally?" There was a touch of seriousness in Bruce's voice. "He was worried that, with everyone knowing, we would end things."

"Well. It's Wally. Clinically low self-esteem." John rubbed at his eyes again. "The stuff people are talking about…it's wrong I guess?"

"I've been listening around; haven't heard anything accurate." John could hear the sounds of typing in the background. "Nothing that paints Wally in a good light, some stuff that makes you look stupid and me seem childish."

"Then we'll set the record straight." John sighed mentally. He had the strange feeling he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

Bruce snorted. "How do you plan to do that without stirring up more? They all seem to be in a constant state of boredom."

"…Do we do 'company memos'?"

00000000000000000000000

Don was playing a rousing game of Mine Sweeper for what may have been the thirtieth time in the past hour (he'd yet to win once…) when something popped up on his screen. For a moment there was a blank document and then small black type spread over the screen.

Justice League Memo 

_From: Batman and Green Lantern _

_To: All Computers linked through the Watch Tower _

_It has recently come to the attention of the aforementioned parties that certain superbrats are spreading stories concerning them and another League member, the Flash. Thus far none of the stories being heard are accurate so things must be cleared up. While it is none of the concern of anyone what any others may do with their personal time, rumors such as this can interfere with the work process and thus can't be allowed to circulate. _

_The nature of the relationship between Batman, Lantern, and Flash is an intimate one and there is no deception going on. Any more than that is not for anyone else to know. _

_Superboy and Supergirl should be aware that they will be expected to answer for their roles in the spread of these rumors once Batman and Lantern return to the Watch Tower. _

Don blinked then stood up and walked to the door, which slid open before him. Everything had gone…disturbingly silent. Even the workers who were constantly milling about weren't present. It was eerie, in an impressive sort of way.

Don doubted everything would stop if knowledge that he was getting laid got around. There was movement towards the end of the hall and Don looked, eyebrow going up some. What were-

There was a startled yelp and then a door slid open, revealing a slightly panicked looking Superboy. Don arched an eyebrow at him, wondering what exactly was going on.

"Do you know when Bats and Lantern are getting back?"

Don pointed at Green Lantern who was walking down the hallway almost leisurely, a smile on his face that bordered on the sadistic. Don shook his head then pulled back into his room. He walked over to his desk, closed the document, and then went back to his game.

He'd learned his lesson about getting into other people's affairs and wasn't going to get involved with this one. He hit one of the squares.

"Fuck!"

Lost again.

He wondered what Wally was up to.

0000000000000

On the other side of the tower, where the original seven kept their rooms, Wally West stared blankly at his computer screen.

0000000000000

I know…it's short! I'm sorry. Another part within the next week…

Saturn: Bruce's darkly tinted sarcasm is really almost as much fun as sadistic John and slightly flawed Wally. Clark is one day going to go insane and it's going to be Bruce's fault. I would know, I plan to write it… I'd like a boyfriend like Bruce… Maybe because I'm poor.

Mechante: Cute is a word that no male over the age of thirteen appreciates… I hate being called cute. I want to be handsome, in a dark and poetic way but nooo…I'm cute with strange piercings. It's irksome.

Sarky: Sorry luv, about Ivy and the typo. But…well, she doesn't like people, loves her plants…I think she's a plantophile.

Nameless: …okay, perky was a bad word choice. Perhaps…naively optimistic? Clark drove Lex nuts… Well, okay Clark and Lionel together, but I swear if Clark would just tell him the truth (or at least say 'I was mutated by meteor rocks) everything would be good. Why would Lex care, he's nor exactly normal himself… Oh well. Wally is a manwhore, but not on purpose.

Aku: My single-minded stubbornness is…something. My third profile has been frozen three times so far…it's brilliant… I always thought that Don, if not killed off by the PTB, would have done a great job of keeping Hank in line in the comic. Now Hank's all crazy and homicidal…

TP96: I'm glad you think so.


End file.
